In recent years, video reproduction apparatuses, which are called digital photo frames, have been gaining in popularity. The digital photo frame has, for example, a function of successively displaying, at regular intervals, still images in a storage medium connected to the digital photo frame. In general, personal computers, digital cameras, etc., as well as the digital photo frames, have the function of successively displaying still images at regular intervals.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-171176 discloses a reproduction apparatus which recognizes a face image of a person captured by a camera, and displays favorite image files or audio files which are registered in association with the face image if the recognized face image is a registered face image. In this reproduction apparatus, the user's face image and image files and audio files selected by the user are registered in advance.
In the reproduction apparatus of KOKAI Publication No. 2009-171176, pre-registered image files or audio files are reproduced in accordance with the recognized user's face image. Thus, if the files stored in the reproduction apparatus have been updated or if the files to be reproduced are to be changed, the user is required to change once again the files that are registered as favorites. In addition, if the number of files stored in the reproduction apparatus is very large, it may be time-consuming for the user to select, from the many files, some files which are to be registered.